The invention relates to a method for treating wood, in which wood is contacted with liquid or water-soluble organic ammonium carboxylate. The invention also relates to a wood preservative composition containing organic ammonium carbonate and to the use of such a composition for wood preparation. Finally, the invention relates to a wood product produced by the wood-preparing method mentioned above.